


Holiday- Part 1

by ooh_look_a_unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A lot of bad stuff happens to this poor girl okay?, Abusive Relationship, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Johnlock, F/M, Fangirls, Holiday, I swear, M/M, Original Character(s), PTSD, References to Depression, References to Past Abusive Relationships, Seriously this girl is super strong, Setting-USA, Slight Meta, Slow Build, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unfortunate Circumstances, Well mostly happy, casefic, references to therapy, strong female character, the bad guys get what they deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooh_look_a_unicorn/pseuds/ooh_look_a_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock desperately need to get away from the press and the boring cases, and accidentally wind up taking a case in Minnesota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the multi-chapter fic that has been brewing in the recesses of my mind for about a year now. Do not be fooled by the title; this is, indeed, a casefic. The first few chapters are extremely safe, and a bit boring. Sorry for that, but please do read on, there’s just a bit of set-up to get through. All posted warnings apply later. I will specify what warnings apply when. For now, the only warning I have is that this is entirely unbetaed. If you would like to beta/Brit-pick for me, PM me, comment, or head over to my tumblr. (ooh-look-a-unicorn.tumblr.com) Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing even somewhat resembling Sherlock or the BBC.  
> Thanks for reading, my darlings!
> 
> -Ren

John Watson was 750% done with the press, the cases, and the oppressive gaze of Mycroft Holmes, if anyone had bothered to ask. Sherlock, on the other hand, was about one-million percent bored. The press coverage had kept cases coming in, of course, but nearly all of them could have been solved by John, even if he never left the flat--in fact, several of them were.

 

He was ready to try anything, just to have a break from the boredom.

 

And so it happened.

 

Following a case--if it could even be considered one--that was resolved in approximately ninety seconds (“Yes, your wife is cheating on you. With your secretary.”...”No, the female one.”), Sherlock had returned to shooting the wall.

 

“Would you stop that!” John shouted from the kitchen. “Mrs. Hudson is going to have your hide!”

 

Another shot in reply.

 

John completely lost his mind. “You know what?” he began, returning with tea. “I have an idea.”

 

He waited until Sherlock’s interest was sufficiently piqued that he answered.

 

“And what might your idea be?”

 

John smirked. “Let’s take a holiday.”

 

~*~

 

A moment’s hesitation, then, amazingly, the click of the safety, the ejection of the magazine, the quick inspection of the chamber. “Alright.”

 

The next morning, John made a trip to the Diogenes Club to make arrangements with Mycroft.

 

“Surely, Doctor, you weren’t planning on having Sherlock fly a public airline,” the elder Holmes greeted him.

 

John pursed his lips, trying to reign in his irritation. “So you’ve bugged the flat again, then?”

 

“Yes, though I believe Sherlock has been using it as something of a game to relieve his boredom. One by one, the planted microphones have simply…” Mycroft grimaced. “Disappeared.”

 

John chuckled.

 

“What’s funny about that, Doctor?”

 

“Nothing,” he laughed. “But I finally figured out what that was I found in the blender yesterday.”

 

Mycroft rolled his eyes at length. “What did you have in mind for your little holiday?”

 

John shrugged. “The states? Madagascar? The Bermuda Triangle? Really any place where the press won’t swarm us the moment we step outdoors.” He sighed. “It was an absolute jungle to get here!”

 

Mycroft nodded. “The states should do. You have something of a fan following there, but certainly not such a large one that the press will pay you any heed.”

 

“Alright, then, America it is. Preferably not a touristy location, and some place that would keep Sherlock busy, I think.” John thought a moment. “Any suggestions?”

 

Mycroft typed some things into his computer, then said, “You’ll fly into New York Monday evening. The pilot will refuel, you will have an opportunity to eat, and then you will fly to your destination, where a driver will take you to your hotel. The driver will be available to you the entirety of your stay. Do not hesitate to use his services.”

 

“Where, exactly, are we going, then?”

 

Mycroft smiled, which was a rather disturbing sight to John. “It’s a surprise, Doctor.”

 

~*~

 

In a small town just outside of Minneapolis, Minnesota, Chloe Price sat at her computer, typing away in a document titled “Johnlock One-shots.” She glanced down at the clock in the corner of the screen, saved her document, and shut the laptop before leaving her bedroom.

 

“Mom, I’m leaving! See you after the movie!” she called as she grabbed her purse on her way out the door.

 

“Love you, sweetie!” Mrs. Price answered. “Be safe!”

 

Chloe smiled. “I will. Love you!”


End file.
